Small engines such as those used on lawn and garden tractors typically have oil reservoirs with oil filters which are routinely replaced. These filters are usually secured within a threaded opening in the side of the engine so that the oil filter is in communication with the oil reservoir. When the filters are removed for replacement and/or maintenance reasons, the oil from the filter may flow out of the cartridge and spill onto the engine or vehicle components. Potentially the spilled oil could reach vehicle drive belts, clutches and/or brake mechanisms, causing them to not operate properly.
One solution has provided for a short drip tray to be attached by bolts to the engine block just below the filter opening. This solution requires that the bolt holes be cast into the engine block and then tapped to receive fastening bolts. Frequently access to the bolts is restricted, thereby making it difficult to remove and/or install the drip tray.
Another solution provides a composite drip tray which is attachable to the vehicle frame immediately below the oil filter. This solution requires that an additional punching operation be carried out in the vehicle frame to provide retention slots for the snap tabs or joints formed on the tray.
Both of these solutions require additional manufacturing steps to provide the cast and tapped holes in the engine block or the punched openings in the frame. Similarly, their removal and/or installation can be difficult and/or cumbersome and in the case of the bolted version, requires the use of tools.